iWeddingBells
by ibeatthebeat
Summary: Sam is getting married to Brad , Freddie is going to propose to his girlfriend Carly . Carly has a secret, that she is pregnant with Brads child!  SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly do you need any more proof? Oh and I've been asked about this when I put ~~~~ that is me switching perspectives.**

**iWedding Bells**

Freddie Benson picked up his phone and called his girlfriend Carly Shay they were visiting Seattle for two weeks , and in exactly one week they would be watching their friends Samantha Puckett and Brad Smith become man and wife. Freddie sighed irritably when he got her message tone. Carly had probably taken Sam to a spa or something. Yes, the gang had lasted way after iCarly ended , but of course many things changed. In college Freddie asked Carly out determined that if she said no he would get over her once and for all . To his surprise she said yes and they had been together ever since. Brad and Sam began dating in sophomore year and Brad had even encouraged Sam to get her grades up in their junior year until her G.P.A even surpassed his own. That year she got an early admission into Seattle Pacific University much to the relief of all their teachers and was now the youngest Art professor in South Seattle Community College. Gibby had married Tasha straight out of high school and they had five month old twins , baby Teddy( Theodore) and Callie who liked to take her shirt of in public much to her parent's dismay. Spencer was as wacky as ever and had finally gotten married to "Socko" who he had loved in secret for many years. Carly and Freddie of course well, they had been together for four years . Many times he had been asked why he didn't make Carly his for life ( Carly included) and he just shrugged and said they just weren't ready . So he was very surprised now more than ever that Carly hadn't tried to pressure him into anything. Everything had worked out and Freddie was happy he was finally dating the girl of his dreams and Sam was getting married life was good.

"Freddie," Carly called " did you ring?" she asked worriedly.

Freddie rolled his eyes just like Carly to overreact over something like that " Fine where are you with the bride to beeee?" Carly giggled and he swore he heard a mans voice in the background .

"Umm sweetie," Freddie paused trying not to sound suspicious "whose with you".

"Oh Carly said "it's Brad we are umm sending out their wedding invitations he asked me to help because Sam is stuck in traffic."

Freddie blinked before Brad and Sam had gone out Carly and Brad had been an item and a close one too no one ever thought they would ever break up even though they ended on good terms he could always sense the tension in the air between them as much as he tried to ignore their easy conversation and gazes. He paused , no Carly wouldn't do that to him or Sam she wasn't doing anything but mailing the invitations like she'd said she was just a nice person that's what he liked about her.

" Ok Carls well I have some work left to do so I'm going to call you later".

"Kay kay" she answered an he heard a dial tone.

Freddie felt guilty for doubting Carly like that , she was not that type of person and he loved her he paused _why exactly hadn't he make her the next Mrs. Benson _? Freddie smiled, that was it! He would propose to Carly but he needed a lot of things a ring for one, and a fancy restaurant and a suit and he knew just who to call.

" Hey Gibb," Freddie said "I need your help with something."

Gibby was changing Callie and Teddy's diaper with a pair of tongs he had learned early on that he was distance pee-er, when the phone rang .

"Tasha", he called "can you get that?" he heard her yell" Tool late im taking a bath"!"

" Please I'm changing stinky diapers"

"-Yeah and I just pushed two five pound turkeys out my but!" she replied irritated.

Gibby sighed irritably an picked up the phone seeing it was Freddie.

"WHAT" he exclaimed" I'm kinda busy Freddie I swear if this is about the new pear phone I'm gonna strangle you."

"Gibb , I just need your advice on-"

" No whatever it is nooo is the way to good day!"

'Gibby I just need-"

"-I said good day!" Gibby thundered and hung up.

Freddie sighed he had one option left.

He picked up his phone…

Hey Freddork whatcha want?"

**Authors Note : My first Seddie story ok technically my second but I took the first one down since it wasn't going anywhere. Hi followers plzzz review! ;) I can't wait to put my own freaky twist on this story:**


	2. iPropose or not

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly do you need any more proof? Oh and I've been asked about this when I put ~~~~ that is me switching perspectives.**

**iPropose or not**

Hey Freddork whatcha want?"

Samantha Puckett woke up early Tuesday , morning something she had always hated. She had even convinced her boss to let her teach at noon so she could maintain her usual 11 hours of sleep regimen. She had taken off a month of work to plan her wedding and she missed her students like crazy even though some of them were older than she was at only 24 She turned to look at the clock it was 8:30AM and she had to meet Benson in fifteen minutes, she didn't have time to straighten her hair so she just left it loose and curly grabbing her purse as she flew out the door.

Freddie was standing outside the local Gordon's jewelry store waiting for Sam ,where was she anyway? He turned to see the blonde rushing to him pushing little kids out of her way.

" Sam," he scolded " Be nice , those are little kids!"

She rolled her eyes and for a moment it felt like high school again, her being rude and reckless and him trying to calm her down to no avail. He laughed

"You know you haven't changed a bit have you Puckett" he smirked " you're still the same girl who called me a nub."

She giggled and punched him hard in the arm. "That's what you get for being stupid … **nub!" **She skipped into the store and he followed behind her, rubbing his now sore arm. Freddie was a little annoyed to see many of the guys with their soon-to-be-wives turn to look at Sam. He knew Sam was stunning, in her blue reversible camisole dress (what ever that meant) and nude heels, but they still didn't have to stare like that . Freddie felt guilty to have noticed the way the dress caught her curves and how her long tan legs glistenin-

"Freddie" Sam yelled " what is your problem I have a meeting with the wedding planner in an hour and I can't wait all day just so you can check me out!"

He blushed a deep red and walked over to the ring selction . He saw many but each one Sam showed him was the wrong one, oddly it felt wrong to even be looking for a ring let alone pick one out.

He made up stupid reasons to not buy a ring like " Nope, Carly has small fingers the ring would drown it", or " come on Sam a pink ring is just tacky" he sat down and put his head in his hands.

She sighed and turned to face him" You know Fredweird , any one of these rings would be just fine . Gaah I wish you'd stop being such a baby!"

Carly woke up feeling like crap, last night she had slept with Brad. It wasn't the first time either it had started about seven months ago, a little before Brad had proposed to Sam.

***Flashback* **

**Freddie has suggested that the two couples went to Cancun together. But that failed when Freddie had to attend a funeral, and Sam was forced to work. They had told Carly and Brad to just go together instead of wasting the tickets so they switched in the four coach tickets for two first class ones. It was an awkward flight and Carly decided to finally break the ice.**

"**Hey Brad" Carly said " How is your aunt Gertrude?" **

"**Dead" he said coldly , wondering why she was talking to him, they hadn't really talked in two years?**

" **Oh come on " Carly said vexed " We have to talk sometime."**

" **What do you want to talk about" Brad yelled " your feelings forget it . We've moved on , you have Freddie and I have Sam. We're fine we have nothing to talk about anymore ok." he looked at her and frowned she was close to tears. "Oh Carly I'm sorry I …I didn't mean it like , Carly please come back."**

**She stormed off although since it was an airplane the only place she could go was to the bathroom. Brad knocked on the door **

" **Carly I'm sorry please just open the door."**

**He pulled on the handle shocked to see it was unlocked "I'm coming in "he said and closed the door behind him.**

" **Brad get out I don't want you to see me like this" she sniffled a little .**

**He rolled his eye she could be so vain" Come on you look beautiful as always" he said quietly.**

"**Really" she said her face pale and lovely**.

**Brad knew he shouldn't, he loved Sam and she has her best friend this could ruin everything, hell it would ruin everything **.

**He kissed her on the lips hard and passionately. Carly gasped and pulled away**

"**Carls I'm sorry I just-"**

**She turned the lock and kissed him passionately, pulling his hair. He grabbed her legs and pushed her against the wall ,they fucked all night until they were both sore although they probably would've persevered through it if the flight attendant didn't threaten to call security on them.**

***Flashback ends* **

Carly was feeling very guilty . Freddie was so good to her and Sam was getting married to the guy for Pete's sake or Brad's in this case. She knew the pain an affair caused , but she had a way bigger problem she was pregnant, almost three months along according to her doctor. She hadn't told anyone not even Brad but it was a little late to come up with any half-assed explanations, soon everyone would know she had cheated since Freddie wanted to be abstinent until marriage . She could tell he was getting suspicious about the way she threw up every other morning and the weight she was gaining as much as he pretended to ignore it , and Sam oh no she didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sam found out that she had an affair with her fiancé let alone she was knocked up! Although Sam would never hit Carly, her silent treatment made you wish she would just beat the crap out of you . How had this happened Carly was smart she had taken precautions condoms, birth control, everything it was just her luck to have this happen her out of all the odds .She felt her growing bump , at three months she was still reasonably small but she was just starting to have all of the symptoms and there was no way to hide it much longer when the cravings and hormones kicked in. She picked up her phone she had to tell Brad, maybe he could help.

Freddie stood up " Me, A baby? Come on Sam what are you talking about? I idea what you're talking about it's just a ring , a memento it doesn't really mean anything does it?" Will Carly and I not be engaged if I don't have a rin-"

"-Have you met Carly?" Sam asked giggling.

Freddie smiled and realized that it really wasn't really his choice anyway. "Just go pick out **your** ring Sam " he said sarcastically.

As she pranced away the clerk came up to him he was about mid thirties as far as his bald spot seemed to say.

" Dude how'd you get her she's hot , a little crazy though but then again name a bride who isn't !"

"Thanks" Freddie said then realizing what he meant stuttered " Well Umm she not mmy girlfriend , we're just friends. I mean she's just helping me pick out the ring."

"Dude" he said " trust me no one can be just friends with a girl like **that**."

Just then Sam came holding a little box "Open it" she gasped.

It was a small clear cut ring, with a silver band engraved _love lasts a lifetime _it was pale blue like the shade Sam's eyes Freddie noted then mentally slapped himself for thinking why was he so observant of Sam today?

"Well" she said as they left "how was that?"

He paused he had been abused ,embarrassed, and mistaken for her boyfriend.

"Memorable, thanks Sam you were unusually helpful" he said.

He looked in her eyes " I like your hair like that though" he paused " it's more Sam-like"

She smiled " Yeah well Brad likes it straight and I like making him happy." she sighed "Stupid huh?"

Freddie smirked that infuriating smirk of his " Not really , well not the first thing I mean it's good you like to make Brad happy, but it is your hair." he murmured.

"Puss" she teased and then shrieked "ooh want to do something fun?" she asked. Freddie thought, the last time she had said that Carly had to bail them out of jail ( a long story).

"Sure"

**Authors Note : Hi followers I noticed that just because people don't review doesn't mean they dislike yhour story. Yesterday I was reading fanfic's and I never paused to review that made me think. So I'll review if you will****J**


	3. iRealizations

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, but I am also not Mrs. Matthew Knight can you tell me why?**

**A/N: ok so today I decided to lengthen this chapter so if you reread this you are not crazy well …**

**Ifeel guilty**

General POV:

Carly, stood outside Brad, and Sam's shared apartment trying to put together a way to tell Brad. She started pacing on his doorstep when a voice startled her.

"Hey Carls" a wet, shirtless Brad said smiling as he pulled the brunette inside kissing her neck. She chuckles nervously looking left and right worried Sam was there.

" Are you okay?" Brad asked worriedly looking her over she wore a ponytail,a loose hoodie, and some jeans , she didn't look like herself. Carly began pacing, which told Brad immediately something was wrong. She paused and looked at Brad , tears falling down her ivory cheeks.

" What's you opinion on babies?" she asked.

Freddie looked at Sam, " Fine" he huffed you were right this was fun."

Freddie tried to pull out of the hole he panicked .

"Sam" he whined " I'm stuck in here."

Sam tugged on his arms " That's impossible, only a nub like you would get stuck doing something like this!"

"Puckette" he yelled, "It's your fault I'm even stuck in here, if you hadn't suggested we do something fun!"

She rolled her eyes and began dialing numbers .

" Wait Sam, who are you calling?"

" 911"

Brad held Carly's hand tightly.

" God," he sighed " we really screwed this whole thing up haven't we?"

Carly wrapped her arms around his waist, this was probably going to be the last calm moment she would have for a while.

Brad looked her in the eyes for the first time since he had heard the news.

" We got to tell Sam and Freddie" Brad swallowed "we dug our graves and now we have to lie in them."

Carly nodded, Brad was right she had known this moment was coming but it seemed so real now.

The fire department had to come and saw Freddie out of the McDonalds tunnel in the playground. Talk about embarrassment not to mention Sam had personally taken it upon herself to call a news team to report the whole incident, he was also guaranteed a spot in the Settle Colum tomorrow. Freddie would have scolded her but the gorgeous smile she wore was definitely worth the blow to his pride , after all these years Freddie had really missed hanging out with Sam. Freddie, enjoyed a peaceful calm between him and Sam, on the drive to Sam and Brad's apartment. Brad , Freddie thought how did he feel about Brad and Sam? It was wrong, that thought was obvious in his mind . Brad was too pure, and way too proper for a wild child like Sam she needed someone to tell her what to do , but be gentle about it. Someone to challenge her like he did. It was that moment Freddie realized he was in love with his best friend. His best friend who was also the best friend of his girlfriend ,who was also engaged to his girlfriend's ex boyfriend. " Shit" he muttered as they pulled into Sam's parking lot.

" Hey Freddie" Sam asked" isn't that Carly's car?"

She pointed to the Boxster Porche that was parked in Sam's parking spot.

Freddie nodded recognizing Carly's car which he secretly despised it was just like her to get a typical car like that unlike Sam who had a Nissan Frontier which Freddie admired. The blonde jingled her keychain and opened the door" but we're about to find out."

Carly heard the door opening she looked at Brad "Well I guess this is it?" He nodded solemnly.

Sam and Freddie walked through the door looking suspicious.

" Sam I'm so sorry" she began" I didn't mean for it to go this far, and I'm-"

-"Carls" Sam asked " what are you talking about, what's going on?" she turned to her fiancé who couldn't meet her gaze.

Freddie shrugged and sat down next to his girlfriend.

Brad motioned for her to begin, Carly stood up nervously .

"Ok ummmm first of all" she stuttered " let me just say I'm really sorry Freddie and I hope we can still be friends and everything after this, Sam, just hope you'll forgive me and BrrBraddd too, but I'll understand if you don't."

Tired of stalling Carly gulped and finally pulled of her hoodie dramatically to reveal her bump it was small but very prominent there in between her tiny hips, it was large enough to show the cruel truth , that she was pregnant.

" Shit" Sam and Freddie said .

Freddie looked at Carly , then her stomach, then Brad.

Carly and Freddie had never been intimate.

" I'm pregnant" said Carly, stating the obvious "it's Brad's, we've been sleeping together for awhile now, but I'm only three months pregnant" she said mostly to Sam. " I though I was over him but I wasn't , Cancun showed me that."

Pregnant, Carly's pregnant, Carly cheated, Carly lied. Worst of all she was carrying Brad's child. Freddie was speechless but Sam wasn't.

She turned to Brad " You slept with her?" tears fell down her tan cheeks" my best friend , our fucking maid of honor " realization crept into her face. " All of those times we rescheduled dates , or the times you had a business trip you were really screwing my best friend?" Sam bellowed. " You got her pregnant you bastard, you dirty little uggh I hate you!" she ran to her room.

Freddie now understood he was right Carly had cheated he was strangely calm at this. Sam reappeared carrying Brad's thing, she threw his half of the glass and silverware at him. Sam pounded on Brad's chest as he packed. Despite himself Freddie was impressed Brad was taking it like a man. Sam was not simply mad she was in a rage , breaking vases, tearing up photos, she threw his clothe out of the window , she even tossed his keys into the garbage disposal. She looked like a wild animal.

" And you" she turned to Carly ,"he was going to propose to you, today in fact" she yelled " he wants to marry you and you cheat on him. I swear if you weren't pregnant , I uggh I cannot even look at you.

"Sam" Freddie interrupted, speaking for the first time.

"Look Carly I thought I loved you, I put up with your rejection and your putting me through hell constantly, but this is it. I am done, honestly we are done but we've been over for months years maybe. I deserve better and so does Sam. I'm sorry ,I know you regret what you did, but you are always sorry Carly."

He turned to Sam " I'm leaving, I can give you a ride if you want."

Sam nodded and went to her get her things. Brad watched Sam sadly.

"You know I never noticed it, but you guys deserve each other."

It wasn't an insult, Freddie knew that. It was actually a compliment of sorts. But it made Freddie furious for some reason, and before he could stop himself he punched Brad instantly laying him out. Sam came back with a large suitcase she glanced at Brad but just shrugged it off.

" Sam please" Carly begged holding her swollen stomach."

" I'm sorry please don't go." she grabs Sam arm tightly, but the blonde pulls away, she hands Carly the rings.

" Tell Brad I said congratulations" Sam replies coldly.

Sam laid down on the soft backseat of Freddie's car. She had forgotten her jacket and it was a stormy night. Freddie was quiet and it was nice silence. Sam curled into a little ball what now, where could she go? Maybe Fredbag would let her stay since he had recently rented a small house. Sam was tired the pain and betrayal hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. By the time they got to the home she passed out cold.

"Sam" Freddie asked " wakey wakey!" he sighed why was she such a cute sleeper? He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Being the gentlemen he was he let her take the bed and he took the lumpy couch.

Three weeks later Sam and Freddie were officially roomates. They spent most of their day together. They even visited each other at work constantly and it was not unusual for someone to mistake them for a couple. Freddie couldn't deny he sometimes thought the same thing. He knew everything about Sam and there was an obvious attraction atleast on his part. He loved her laugh, her smile, and her natural beauty she was not perfect but come on perfection was boring. One day after they spent the afternoon together Freddie was ready to tell her how he felt when…

" Freddloser why are you looking at me like that?" oh shit he had blown it.

Freddie opened his mouth but no worsd could come out suddenly he was sweaty and clammy like a little kid confeessin g to stealing a from their mothers purse. I opened my mouth again and today's lunch spilled all over Sam's pencil skirt.

"Ewwww!" she screamed

Freddies POV

It took three hours for Sam to convince me to leave my room and talk to her again. I sat down on the couch unable to look her in the eye _**she must think I'm disgusting **_I thought.

" Freddie are you okay?" Sam asked being unusually attentive.

I shook my head how could I tell her , let her know how I really felt . I leaned in mid sentence and kissed Samantha.

Have you ever been so happy in a single moment that you felt like you wee going to explode? That's what kissing Sam is like a mix of fireworks, the subtle taste of ham and a rush of unexplainable adrenaline , perfection. To my surprise Sam didn't pull away and her eyes were closed savoring the moment. Minutes later we parted panting heavily.

" So that's what was wrong?" Sam asked smirking.

" What?"

"You, you've been acting like a lovesick puppy.." Sam laughed and looked at me punching me hard in the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" I protested.

" Being a wuss and over thinking this you know if you had jus told me earlier we would have been doing this for weeks." she said pulling me in for another embrace.

_God , I am such idiot _I thought as I enjoyed pure bliss but you don't need to here the dirty stuff…

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). I decided to move Sam and Freddie reactions to this chapter I have use the ideas from **Kpfan72491 **, and popeontifwhuana.c and I just wanted to give them some credit. I will use **ANTfarmfanatic's **suggestion but the story is building up to it. Also I've noticed many of you have favorit-ed this or other stories of mine and thanks and you know just for that I'm going to share this poem I made up.**

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue_

_I know my colors,_

_And I hope you do too_


	4. iWedding

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, but I am also not Mrs. Matthew Knight can you tell me why, no seriously! ****L**

**A/N: Very short chapter today will be much more soon I hope!**

**iWedding**

Dear friends,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Brad Crenshaw and Carly Shay

Please RSVP by the 30th of June

Sam gasped "Freddie!" she yelled "wake up this is important!"

Freddie fell out of his bed rubbing his head he picked up the first thing he saw and ran to the room where Sam was.

"Who is it did someone break in?" he yelled looking around wildly.

Sam rolled her eye and bit back a rude comment .

"No but if someone did break in why would you need to bring a lamp shade?" she smirked at him.

He looked down at what he held in his hands " Yeah well lamp shades can be very threatening!"

" To who your mom a small dog perhaps oh wait I think I've got it, a little girl?" she teased.

"Very funny princess Puckett and why did you wake me up I was having a really good dream?" he whined.

The blonde groaned and passed the letter.

" Wait, so you're saying that they're getting married?" Freddie asked .

They looked at each other and suddenly the couple began laughing like crazy.

Sam beamed at Freddie " You know what after all this I'm not even mad that's so crazy!"

He smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"That's really nice but this time I mean it, I'm really going back to bed" he said yawning.

" Wait " Sam said "what were you dreaming about ?"

The brunette turned and looked at her

"Our wedding." he said simply pulling a small box out of his pocket as Sam rolled her eyes.

" I was going to do this a little later but right now seems like a very cliché moment and God knows how much you hate those", he paused to think and smirked " anyway I may never get this chance to annoy you like this ever again so…"

He tossed Sam the tiny little velvet box she bit her lip and opened it .

"God you cheapskate!" she exclaimed laughing as she pulled out the piece of paper with a ring drawn on it, " a paper ring?"

She turned it over and read the writing on the back.

"Under the mattress?" she asked muttering under her breath she reached the real box and pulled out the most gorgeous thing ever . The ring had a straight diamond band with intricate design on it the actual diamond was a classy, but

it was also a fun cut . Sam turned to Freddie.

" So if you can pick out this ring by yourself why did you need me to help when you were looking Carly's?" she pouted trying on the ring.

" I never said I kept that ring ." he said picking her up bridal style.

"Freddork I said put me down!" she said failing to sound scary.

"You said you want me to hurry up and take you to bed?" he teased.

"No, I'm not even tired yet!"

" Good, neither am I ."

"Sam" Freddie yelled standing by the door " hurry up we're going to be late."

Freddie paused hearing no answer he goes to the bedroom.

" Sam, are you ok up there?" Freddie asks .

"In here!" Sam groaned.

Freddie opened the door to find his love sitting on the bathroom tiles with her hands clutching her stomach and another griping the door. She was in her dress but she looked like she was just sick. One look to the toilet proved Freddie's thought.

"Are you ok Sam?"

Sam glared at him with blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm great sweetie I mean the smooth tile feels great on my skin, and no

Of course I didn't puke in your toilet, I am fine peachy keen in fact!" she yelled angrily.

Freddie frowned as he helped her up.

" We don't have to go to the wedding if you are sick I can stay with you."

Sam looked up " What do you mean not go, I look great, and I feel fine Freddie!"

Sam wore a lilac dress and matching heels , her hair was in a new haircut short and straight to her cheeks it was gorgeous, she looked like she were getting married.

Sam stood up triumphantly then literally turned green as she ran back to his bathroom. She looked out clutching her stomach.

"Ok but if I cannot go, but you are!" she said wiping her mouth .

"Sam there's no way that I am not staying look at you you're sick!" he said rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

The blonde pushed herself up to a standing position and pushed Freddie to the door.

"It's cool I'll go to the doctor later Freddie please just go!" she yelled pushing him out the door and locking it .

Carly paced the room rubbing her plump stomach .Today she would be marrying Brad, she wasn't nervous about that but more like a who, two whos in facts. Sam and Freddie . Carly hadn't seen them since that day and was surprised that they even decided to attend. She turned and admired herself in the mirror. She looked good for a pregnant woman, her white gown was lacy and long , her lips were bright red contrasting nicely with her pale skin tone. She walked to meet her fathers in the main room of the church.

" Oh Daddy " she said giving the retired man a squeeze.

" I'm so scared, I don't know if I can be a good wife especially not a good mother and I don't know if Sam and Freddie really have forgiven me and Brad yet and this baby is going to be here so soon I mean December is only two and

A half months away , what if I screw this up !" she blurted.

He smiled at her " You know when I married your mother at first nothing seemed to go our way , I broke my arm the day before our wedding , our maid of honor decided she **loved** your mother and my dad had a heart attack." his eyes twinkled with memories.

"But, we went to the courthouse just the two of us and got married, we spent the first two weeks of our marriage at a hospital and your mom sorted things out with her friend you know Aunt Taylor's wife."

"Auntie Linda ?" Carly asked she laughed " thanks Daddy I needed this."

" Carly" he said " I know your mother would have been proud to see you walking down the aisle today you look great. As for this thing between you and Sam if you have been friends for this long Sam will get over it eventually."

Carly nodded and took a breath it was time to walk down the aisle.

Sam looked at the paper before her.

"Listen Dr. Reynolds I think this is wrong there is no way that I'm-"

" Please Samantha we have taken five of these test for the last time you ARE indeed pregnant, now will you let me congratulate you or are you not done insulting my equipment?" he asked frustrated with her " I'll give you a few minutes ok, I guess this comes as a big shock to you." he walked out of the room.

Sam pulled on the hem of her dress nervously. Pregnant , she looked at her stomach it was slightly poking out but Sam had just thought she had been going overboard on the ham again. Was Freddie really willing to have a child with her? Well he did propose but a baby is so much bigger. They had been together what almost three months now? It all seemed so fast but Sam was really ready to do this, to settle down with him and just be happy. She frowned again Carly would be first once again. Sam still had not forgiven the brunette for what she had done to Sam and Freddie so the fact that her baby would be born before Sam's seemed like another kick to the throat to her. Sam smiled at the thought of Freddie's child growing inside her as she rubbed her stomach fondly. She stood up and began looking for her car keys when another wave of nausea hit her, she ran to the bathroom amazed at how the child already seemed to have her on a tight leash.

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Twenty reviews! I love it , oh and a trivia challenge for anyone who has been paying attention to the time Carly is six and a half months pregnant ok, now lets assume she and Brad have been engaged for three months, tell me how pregnant is Sam and whose baby is it? You don't have to do it I just want to keep things**

**interesting. But as a little bribe the winner can request any story for any match and I will do it.**


	5. iSentimental

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, but I am also not Mrs. Matthew Knight can you tell me why, no seriously! ****L**

**A/N: Very short chapter today will be much more soon I hope!**

**i**

Freddies POV

Carly walked down the aisle looking just like a bride should . Her gown covered her large stomach and she looked great. That's what Freddie would have thought about six months ago. But now when he looked in her eyes he saw her insecurities which she covered with faux confidence and a few layers of mascara. Sam was nothing like this she was real not fake artificial. Freddie immediately felt a pang of longing for his fiancé who should have been right there next to him. Before he knew it the wedding reception had started Gibby came up to him holding a twin in each arm.

" Hey man what's up?" Brad asked giving Freddie an awkward guy hug.

" Umm fine I gotta go ." he said trying to exit before…

"Freddie!" Gibby said walking up to his friend.

" Where have you been?" he asked

"I've been looking for you and Sam but I couldn't find her how have you been?" he paused for a moment before talking again " I'm sorry to hear about you and Carly but that's what happens when you cheat with someone's best friend ,

but dude isn't this an awesome wedding I mean all the liquid soap I love it oh and oh yeah like i was saying how could you do this to Carly I mean I you aren't a cheater but I guess everyone tries something new once in a but that was just terrible thing of you and Sam to do." he blurted .

" Yeah whatever Gibb" he said then realizing what he said looked up "wait what about me and Sam?"

" Oh yeah Carly and Brad told me how Sam cheated on Brad with you , but I guess everything works out for the best." Gibby said gesturing to his ring finger.

Freddie was speechless he had suspected Brad and Carly would do something to pin this on him and Sam but to say that Sam and him had the affair was a little bit extreme even for them. Suddenly Brad bumped into Gibby knocking a baby bottle onto Freddie's suit, he began to laugh then turned pale as he saw Freddie's expression . Freddie stood up without an explanation and walked to the door. Screw this, screw Carly and Brad screw their little baby he thought as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his apartment angrily. That was it Freddie decided he officially hated children all they do is spill drinks on you and ruin relationships! He stopped at Popeye's to get some food for him and Sam ( mainly Sam) on the way home. Wearily he opened the door to see Sam sitting on the couch beaming .

"Hey" she said softly.

"Uh hi what's up ?" he asked alarmed at her quietness.

"I'm pregnant" she said holding a pillow tightly to her stomach.

" Oh, Ohh oh crap really oh shit !" he said.

"Oh crap, oh shit?" she asked in a hurt tone .

" No no no !" Freddie said trying to fix his blunder " I mean this is great I was just thinking of how much I hate kids and now your having one and…"

he was interrupted by Sam throwing a pillow at him ,hard.

" Fine Freddie" she said wiping tears away form her face, " I just thought a baby was something you and I could bond over even more, that we could spend time picking out names that our moms would hate and maybe just maybe that this would all work out but you know what Benson I was wrong." she ran to the room and locked he door but then opened it again and yelled " This was a crapshoot from the start maybe I should have this just baby by myself!"

Freddie sighed trying to figure out how long it would take him to coax Sam out of her room. Honestly Freddie really loved kids but the days event had pushed him just a bi to far making him take it out on his wonderful fiancé . It wasn't like he hadn't imagined their children running around he was just surprised. He left the food by the door then went to try and find some blankets as he camped outside the blondes door.

"Sam" he said carefully since Sam was known to do crazy things when she was angry.

"Sam I'm soo sorry you know I hate making you cry or any emotion but happy." he paused she was sitting by the door on the other side sniffling now .

"I had a hard time at the wedding and Sam I was just mad I would love having a baby with you and I just wish I had told you that from the start, I love you and I cannot wait to love our child." he continued for a while until he could tell that Sam had finally stopped crying.

The door creaked open and Sam threw herself into his arms. Freddie held her as he wondered how the hell he was the lucky bastard who got to spend the rest of his life just like this in her arms. Well hopefully a little less wet but .. .

" You mean it" she said hiding behind her thick hair" you want a baby your really ready for this now?"

" Like my life depended on it." he replied smiling because she had no idea how his life already depended on her love and laughter.

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Twenty reviews! I love it , oh and I'm glad people pay more attention than I do so the winner of the contest is… CONGRATS you won a story matching anyone for any show.**


	6. ibaby

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, but I am also not Mrs. Matthew Knight can you tell me why, no seriously! ****L**

**A/N: Very short chapter today will be much more soon I hope!**

**ibaby**

Carly woke up to see blood between her legs she winced as she felt cramping noticing she was unable to move let alone stand up. What was going on she was only two months away from her due date was she miscarrying? She rubbed her belly which looked swollen as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Where was Brad?

"Brad!" she cried out alarmed then remembering her husband went to work that day. She gathered her strength before pushing herself out of the bed. She put on a loose pair of pants and stumbled to the kitchen dialing 911 and seconds after telling them her address she blacked out.

Sam POV

Freddie and I were shopping for baby stuff when we got the call from Brad. He didn't really tell us much just that Carly and the baby were in trouble and to please come to the hospital as soon as possible. Freddie looked at me and frowned I could tell form his eyes he wanted to go but I was still mad at Carly why did I owe her this?

" Sam" he pleaded " we can't just leave her and Brad's falling apart she needs **you!**"

I looked at my bump if it were the other way around Carly would do whatever it took to help me especially now. I nodded and followed Freddie to the car we needed to get there quick.

" God please help us we need you." I whispered as we pulled up to the building and I took a deep breath and followed my fiancé inside.

She was in labor according to Brad the doctors said that she was in risk of miscarrying if she waited any longer. Brad looked like crap he had black bags under his eyes and you could she the red in his eyes. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Brad where is she?" I asked shaking him.

He pointed to the delivery room well if he was too upset to help her I would I wiped my face clear of emotions and prepared myself to put my anger aside to help the girl who was hell is my best friend.

"Carly" I called.

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Thirty three reviews! I love it , oh and I'm glad people pay more attention than I do so the winner of the contest is… **Kpfan72491

**CONGRATS you won a story request any match you want buddy yay…**


	7. iAm going to get through this

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly repeat I don't own iCarly!**

**iAm going to get through this**

"Carly" I called as I opened the doors to the delivery room .

I didn't have to wait long Carly was in a clean bed not making a sound as she breathed deeply, in and out nice as I ran to her side .

A contraction wracked through Carly's body and when it was over she gave me a weak smile.

" Sam I'm so so sorry for what I have done to you with Brad I I just couldn't fight my love for him…" I rolled my eyes and hugged my brunette friend tightly.

"Urghh Sam!" Carly squeaked out " I can't have this baby if I can't breathe!"

I laughed and hugged her one last time looking her over. She looked considerably better than Brad. Her eyes were open and bright she wore her hair in a neat ponytail and her cheeks were even red and rosy.

" God Carls what the hell did they do to you?" I asked in awe.

" Nothing I wouldn't let them touch me until I took a shower got properly dressed and ate!" she giggled.

I shook her head at that, even when her life was on the line she still wanted to look nice and neat.

"Well" I said frowning " are you ready to have this baby?"

" Tskk giving birth no problemo!" she bluffed.

" and it sure looks like you've been busy Mrs. Benson?" she said eyeing my ring aftera very awkward pause I finally spoke.

"Carls .. I well it's like you with Brad I just can't help it!" I squeaked sounding like a school girl then I smiled and took off my jacket revealing a firm four month pregnant belly.

" Wow way to whip out the artillery." Carly said beaming with joy.

I nodded patting my belly fondly .

" Yeah well little whatshisface love making me eat disgusting things like tofu and peanut butter , oh and the veggies don't get me started on the veggies!" I shuddered at the thought.

Carly grimaced and squeezed my fingers tightly as she whispered " call the doctor… NOW!"

I flinched at her tone and I ran as fast as a pregnant girl can( okay so I waddled same thing basically!

" Brad " I panted " It's time.

Brads POV

After Sam left to comfort Carly it was just me and Freddie alone, in one small room, together.

" So how about them Nix?" Freddie asked halfheartedly.

I shrugged sports for once were the last thing on my mind I was worried about my wife and our newborn child. What if something went wrong ? I cannot lose my family now! Suddenly I went from crying silently to sobbing out of control.

Freddie patted my back awkwardly and waited until I stopped crying to talk to me.

" Hey Brad what are you thinking?" Freddie asked .

" I don't know Freddie its just I'm going to have this baby to take care of and well just look at me I can barely even take care of myself I'm so pathetic I cheated on Sam and even told people it was the other way around. I'm not a man I'm a boy I can't do this dude tell Carly I'm sorry but I'm going to go…"

Freddie turned to face me angrily.

"Do you think I don't know this . We aren't in high school anymore it's real life and you can't leave us here your right you've failed a few times but honestly haven't we all? We can't slow time down and life will go on we just got to man up." he lightly punched me in the shoulder before he continued " I mean look at me and Sam some days, well most days I wonder why she's even with me. I mean I feel terrible about this but when she found out she was pregnant at first I wasn't even sure …"

"Sure?" I asked curious.

"That it was mine."

I nodded solemnly I wanted to say I was sorry and to tell Freddie I hadn't meant anything by my actions but I couldn't find the words I turned to say something .

" Brad" he said laughing " you don't have to say it I know already."

I laughed for the first time all night when Sam ran in the waiting room breathing heavily as she waddled over to us.

" Brad" she said looking at me " it's time."

Freddie's POV

Sam sat beside me calling all of Carly's friends and family Spencer and Socko arrived in ten minutes.

" Where is Carly, My baby is having a sister today!" he babbled.

Sam rolled her eyes and gave me the look. The look where we can almost exactly tell what the other is thinking , _what the hell is Spence wearing Freddie_?

Spencer was in a what looked like a sexy attempt at a Barney costume I blinked trying to get that image out of my mind ewww .

"No Sam I can't think of a good reason for Spencer wearing a dinosaur costume." I said sarcastically as Spencer and Socko ran in arms filled with balloons and streamers. They began tooting their horns but once glance from the biker chick next to them shut that noise up.

"Um Spence?" Sam asked " what's with the costume?"

He sulked and ran a hand through his long hair pouting.

" You tell me I'm not the one with a sick dino fetish!" he yelled glancing accusingly at Socko.

"Hey you said you liked it!" Socko said smirking as he patted Spence on the butt.

Another glance from Sam said _will they just get a room already?_

" Tskk I wish' I said laughing as I wrapped my arms around her happily.

Two hours later I was holding my god daughter in my hand she looked so innocent and bright just like her mother. I smiled at the bundle she was just a little bigger than the palm of my hand . Despite her hard entrance into the world she was the picture of health. I handed her back to the proud parents and hugged Sam.

" So whats her name?" Sam asked " I just can't handle the pressure anymore."

Carly and Brad exchanged a glance and said at the same time.

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Thank you for reading my story . Hey any ideas for a baby name for a little baby boy and a little baby girl?**


	8. Authors Stupid Note

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok this isn't a new iWedding bells chapter but I'm just telling you guys this. I am such and idiot I made chapter four and five exactly the same stupid A.D.D. Anyway if you read chapter there- five and think your crazy because it seems different you aren't so don't check into Troubled Waters just yet okay! So I deleted the original chapter four and l added onto chapter three so that's all.**

**UMMM CHICKEN**


	9. iNeed To Know

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly repeat I don't own iCarly!**

**iNeed to know**

Carly's POV

" So whats her name?" Sam asked " I just can't handle the pressure anymore."

Brad and I exchanged a glance and said at the same time.

" Kaeleigh LilliAnne Smith.

"Slash Shay" I reminded him smiling.

" Well we are going to go now " Sam said quietly tugging Freddie's arm .

" No" I pleaded much like I had just a few months ago . This was the first time Sam had talked to me in months and I had a strong fear that if she had the chance she would leave and not come back.

" Sam please stay there's food in the lobby and.."

" Carly" Sam said sharply clearly frustrated" I am pregnant and I need to go home and be with just Freddie and to just lay down in a real bed you know the feeling right?"

I winced at the low blow I wondered if she had always been that blunt but Sam was right from the way her belly jutted out from her small frame that girl was going to need as much rest as she could get.

" I'll be back tomorrow" she promised with a fake smile as she left.

Sam's POV

I was content leaning on the large queen sized bed as Freddie gave me an amazing foot massage all I wanted was to be alone with him and not think about anything else and..

"Sam" Freddie's voice stirred me from my daze I tried to sit up.

"Yeah sweetie?" I said irritated once again that I had failed to reprimand him for disturbing me this baby was turning me soft.

" When do you want to get married?"

My eyelids flew open at once we had decided ok I had decided to wait until the baby was born. Though Freddie was really keen on being prepared, probably some of his mothers freaky genes again. I was not looking forward to anything to do with weddings. I mean I was still having trouble accepting I was a having a baby growing inside of me I rolled over to face him.

" I don't know what do you have anything in mind?" I asked yawning hoping

that he would get the message.

" Sam…" he whined pouting.

" Freddie I really do not want to talk about this can't we just enjoy this rare moment of peace?" I asked knowing it was more likely he would agree with me if I sounded calm and reasonable.

"Uhhh nope." he said stubbornly.

" Come on Sam don't you want to marry me?" he said knowing that was my weak point.

"I , well what of course I do just it's not for months can we just talk about something else?" I muttered irritated.

" We could talk about Baby names Freddie said smirking at me.

" Fine but only because knowing you I bet you already have a list made and everything." I groaned reluctantly.

" Well" he said smirking " just a few…" he whipped out a list of names from under my pillow .

" For boys we could do Aaron, Elijah, Jacob, Daniel , Ryan, Michael, Josh , Matthew, Richard, Phillip, Henry, James, Robert, Michael, or Freddie Junior?" he said sneakily .

" Go on because I know you have like eighty thousand more." I said sarcastically.

He pouted at me" For girls we could do Audrey , Angel, Demi, Mia, Ashlynn, Jade, Catherine, Holly, Natalya, Megan, Alicia, Tammy, Courtney, Olivia or Savannah ."

I figured the best way to get him to leave me alone was to pick my favorite names out of the list I thought and suddenly I found it.

" For a bouncing boy lets do Matthew Elijah Benson, and if I get a little girl lets name her Savannah Demi Benson ."

He smiled and kissed me " those are just perfect princess **Puckett-Benson**"

he whispered into my ear sexily.

" You know talking like that isn't very cute" I wrinkled my nose and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go to sleep that's what I'm doing" I said and laid down on the very comfortable bedroom floor.

Freddie laid down beside me with one arm protectively around me and mt stomach.

" I love you so much" he whispered.

I nodded quietly and turned so he wouldn't see my wide grin. Freddie and I were not the normal couple we didn't feel the need to tell each other how much we adored each other every moment of the day . We sometimes went weeks without saying I love you but I knew as well as he did the depths of our bond. I would rather have someone who really loves me tell me that once than be with someone take Brad for instance who said he loved me every day but obviously when someone fucks your best friend and then marries them you can tell they don't mean it.

" Shut up and go to sleep Mr. Benson." I whispered smiling.

" Love you too" I added quietly snuggling into his arms.

Carly's POV

It was a month since the traumatic birth of little Kaeleigh and I was in a rage. They had let us go home two days after she was born and the baby had come home a week after that. Brad and I had come out of our honeymoon stage and were tired , famished, and usually paranoid about everything. I noticed Brad had taken up smoking whenever I was with the baby . Though I told him it wasn't safe to do around the baby he still went outside every afternoon and came back later looking though remarkably calmer. He smoked his cigarettes multiple times a day and if he skipped a smoke he would be angry and irritable. I couldn't help but wonder what made him like that. One day after nursing the baby I went into his dresser drawer. I felt stunned and ashamed at the same time as I looked at the silver object in my hand. I had seen enough at Sam's house when we were kids this was a crack pipe! I dialed Brads work number angry and ready to spill my wrath when someone answered.

"Hey this is Smokey and the Bandits bar." a woman said.

Carly hung up so that's where he was _he was supposed to be at work _I thought enraged as she dropped Kaeleigh off to visit Spencer.

" I'll just check it out myself" she decided as she sped off .

"Brad Smith" she muttered you are dead!"

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Thank you for reading my story . Fifty reviews? I might just cry . Ok hey I have a question for all readers here it is'. Do you think Carly and Brad will stay together or will they spilt? Plus for you fashionistas I have all clothes mentioned in this story on my profile. **

_Reviews _

chiruri chikorate - Chapter 8 I do not like these last two chapters very much. After all that Carly and Brad did I think Sam was right not to go to the hospital. I also think you are excusing what Carly and Brad did too easy. They really hurt Sam and Freddie.

**My Reply : Totally understandable honestly I suspect many people think this I actually spent like two hour trying to figure out if Sam was going to be angry or forgiving. I decided to settle on a mix of the two. Sam was a little wary about even coming but think of it this way a miscarriage or almost miscarriage is very dangerous for the baby and the mommy. If you had been friends with someone that long you sort of forget what they did in worry for them. Sam is still mad but she just realized that now isn't the time to dwell on theses negative feelings, plus if they hadn't done that she would never have fell for Freddie so she's still mad but just more mature than the old Sam. She still loves ham though.**

**PS) Thanks for the review I really wanted to clear that part up .**


	10. iNewBeginings

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly repeat I don't own iCarly!**

**PS) This is a very detailed chapter soo don't read if you can't stomach it. **

**INewBeginnings**

Carly's POV

Brad Mitchell Smith you come her right this second!" I exclaimed spotting Brad at a lone table. And by lone I mean with a blonde woman grinding him energetically in a drunken fashion . I pulled her out of the way by her obvious extensions to get to Brad. I slapped him hard in the face.

" Oww man what was that for?" he rasped picking up a silver pipe and pulling it to his lips…

" No" I pulled the pipe from Brad " Brad we can't do this again please."

When Brad and I were teenagers in love he had smoked crack constantly. After getting kicked of the baseball team and almost getting expelled I had been able to convince him to stop his habit but there was always a part of me that feared he would relapse. He had twice , once before he had started dating Sam and once during their brief break up in college. When this happened I was always the one who stopped him I was always the one who helped him through it. When we had Kaeleigh though I had told him this was the last straw that I couldn't risk staying with him if he ever ever smoked that stuff again, and he knew it I sometimes heard him mutter that in his sleep" No we can't do that again Carly will... He had known all he was giving up me our life together . He vomited in the nearest trashcan and then he stared at me with those big blue eyes of his.

" I'm sorry." he said looking like a whipped puppy .

" Oh I know sweetie I know." I patted him awkwardly on the head and left running to the parking lot . When I came back I was carrying a suitcase filled with his clothes credit cards, everything. Then I turned to leave Brad Smith , my Brad Smith in a bar where I was sure he would enjoy a lap dance instead of spending the money I had given him on his meal .

" Carly please?" he asked tugging me back into my chair.

"Please stay." he pleaded.

" Oh puhlease" she said angrily then caught her temper and spoke again.

" Brad I'm sorry, you've backed me into a corner again I just don't know what to do anymore" I said mainly to myself. He laid his head in my lap and looked up at me.

"Love me, just love me Carls."

I shook my head my own tears melding with his as I waited until for him to fall asleep then I left placing my ring on the chair beside him.

Sam's POV

" Ok so when you leave this class today I want you to ask yourself one thing" I said to my art class dramatically "where do you see yourself as an artist and a person in ten years you may be dismissed."

I smiled as my adoring students began to chatter amongst themselves when two pairs of hand covered my eyes.

" Knock knock" he said.

" Freddie I can recognize your voice anywhere now are you going to treat me to lunch or not?" I said sarcastically knowing Freddie wouldn't let me, a woman whose water could break if I sneezed to hard walk to get lunch alone. He had wanted me to take off time for work but I had refused saying I wasn't going to stop working until this baby is here and that's final.

" That was a very good taco!" I said patting my swollen stomach contentedly.

" Yeah very spicy" he agreed rolling his eyes at our banter.

I smiled then grimaced as I felt a sharp pain in the side of my stomach. I looked over at Freddie to see if he had noticed; he hadn't . I shook it off all month I had been having fake labor better known as Braxton Hicks contractions I stood up suddenly having a strong urge to pee.

" I'll be back." I assured Freddie as I waddled to the bathroom.

When I was done I opened the door as I walked back to my table I once again felt the sharp pain I saw Freddie talking to the waiter . I staggered towards him and pulled the waiter out of the way.

" I'm think having a baby!" I said calmly to Freddie .

He laughed " Yeah well Sam of course you are having a baby your due any day now."

I gripped the back of his collar and pointed to the puddle under me.

" Now!" I yelled .

Freddie freaked out as he paid the bill using way too many Benjamin's and Lincolns than was necessary he kept shaking as he ran over to the car.

" Umm its okay Sam we just have to go to the hospital and they'll uh fix this."

I glared at him fix what? I opened my mouth to say something but Freddie interrupted me telling me to buckle my seatbelt. I obeyed as I began to feel pressure around my pelvis around the same time I became aware of a dull throb in my lower back.

" Shit!" Freddie yelled " of all the days Seattle has to have traffic why now?"

" Freddie " I said losing my patience .

He looked at me with a wild look which I had seen many times as a teen and there was one woman who did it particularly good Mrs. Benson. This look wasn't like the other there was something determined and feral about it as he unlocked the door in the middle of a traffic jam ad came to my side.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" I asked panicked as he picked my up in a fireman's hold.

" We're in the middle of traffic!'

" Screw them." Freddie muttered and began the long walk there.

Thirty minutes and a long walk later we arrived at the emergency room when we finally got to the delivery room i was more than eight centimeters dilated.

" Time to push ma'am one two three."

I looked at him irritated by now .

" Push what?" I asked in a rude way I turned to Freddie. " can you please get me a real doctor instead of one who just got out med school?"

" Be nice." he scolded .

Another contraction wracked through my body I turned to Freddie.

" I hate you we are never having sex again ever!" I wailed and I fought the urge to punch him so he would be in as much pain as I was I grabbed on the his hand desperately and began to push. I squeezed Freddie's hand until I heard two noises a sickening cracking noise and then a loud groan . I looked to Freddie but his face was twisted in pain I looked at his hand which was in a unhealthy looking position then I looked around confused what happened? Freddie smiled at me then fainted from pain I sat as far up as I could.

" Freddie!" I wailed .

" Samantha please you have to push the baby isn't getting any air right now!" the doctor told me looking up at me.

At the mention of my child I pushed for me and for Freddie, suddenly I heard the most beautiful sound in the world a baby's cry my baby's cry. My teeth chattered and I had a strong urge to vomit but I ignored it I had to do this. I smiled a relived smile until my doctor looked up at me and said.

" There's two more babies in there Sam!"

I glared at him then instinctively pushed one then twice the doctor grinned and said something I couldn't hear. I looked at my babies healthy and strong just like their momma and their… I looked to where Freddie was supposed to be lying on the floor to see interns lifting him up.

" What, where are you taking him ?" I paused wondering if he could hear me.

"Freddie." I panicked then the sky became blurry and I passed out from exhaustion.

" Samantha Samantha Puckett?" the doctor asked cautiously.

I began panicking which it seemed like I did very often these days when the doctor began explaining.

" You received a light anesthesia when you're blood pressure reached an unhealthy level but it's fine now ."

I looked around not trusting him very much.

" I'm sorry I'm just umm do you know where my fiancé is his name's Freddie Benson?" I looked around once more." and my baby"

" He's in the waiting room you broke his left thumb hand but otherwise he is fine we'll have the nurse bring the babies in if you want" he winked as he left the room.

"Sam." I heard the love of my life say I smiled as Freddie walked into the room with a tiny cast around his thumb.

"Ouch." I grimaced kissing him sweetly on the lips.

" Have you seen the babies yet?" I asked feeling nervous he shook his head no.

" They were with you all day and the doctor just took them out to give their vaccines and thing like that" he shrugged but I could see this was bothering him a lot.

" Hi mommy and daddy" the nurse said handing me two pink little bundles and Freddie a similar looking blue bundle as she turned on her heel and left. I let out a breath as I gazed at my children two girls and a boy they were not identical but looked alike enough to be recognized as siblings.

" This is our son Matthew Elijah Benson" I said looking at the little boy in Freddie's arms he had dark hair and brown serious eyes like Freddie but with a carefree look . I beamed then looked at my daughters " Savannah Demi Benson my daughter. " I said looking at the chubby girl with dark brown hair and steel blue eyes like mine she gurgled as I held her close. I scrutinized the last child she had dirty blonde hair and startling gray eyes she was the quietest by far and she reminded me of my grandmother who had died when I was younger." Isadora Anne Benson." I said " since she reminds me of my grandmother."

Freddie smiled as he laid the children back in their beds. He laid down beside me tired and a little sore.

" You broke my thumb." he stated .

" You got me pregnant." I countered .

" Touché" he said dreamily holding me tight as we drifted of to sleep.

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Thank you for reading my story . Fifty five reviews? I might just cry . I love you guys so much plzz read I Hate Shakespeare its coming along slowly but still… **


	11. iMotherinlaw

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly repeat I don't own iCarly!**

**PS) This is a a very short chapter for me soo…**

**IMotherinLaw **Freddie's POV

"Matthew Elijah Benson ,Savannah Demi Benson ,and Isadora Anne Benson." my mom asked scrutinizing our hour old children she turned to Sam.

" I called you I was going to give you some tips for the labor but you never called."

Sam looked at me and rolled her gorgeous eyes at me her look said _Freddie you know I love you but I'm about to say something rude to your mother now _.

" Um look the doctor told me that I should be relaxing right now who let **you** in?" Sam said rudely starting a glaring contest between herself my mother.

" Freddie dear" my mother said looking at me strangely" can we talk in the hall please?

I gave Sam a sympathetic look as I left . I looked at my mom she had salt and pepper hair in a neat bob as it had been my whole child hood . She looked worried as she usually was but something was different there was shame, disappointment?

" Freddie I really wish you hadn't done that." she said shaking her head.

" What me, done what?" I asked angrily.

" Propose get her pregnant have three beautiful kids with her do you know how hard it is going to have to get rid of her now." she said .

" Get rid of her?" I asked shocked.

" no not get rid of her I meant get away from her fi she make you have sex with her by any chancel is there a chance the babies aren't yours we could use that so she'll let you leave…"

" Mom" I said quietly scared Sam would hear us" I love her those definitely better be my kids and I really would like more support from you if you want to be apart of my life now."

She nodded her head stubbornly and turned to me.

" Fine, but only if I get to stay with you two for a few weeks just to see how everything is going."

"Whatever fine mom we'd love that." I said sleep fogging my memory of Sam's unique hatred for mama Benson.

I turned to grab the door knob exhausted when my mother said something that haunted me.

" I can tell you love her son and it's obvious to me that she really loves you but Sam has a very mixed background is she ready to settle down and be with just you?" then she smiled her fake smile opening the door leaving me in the hall with my thoughts.

Sam's POV

Freddie walked in after his mom looking like an old man which was ridiculous since he was barely twenty five. He waved goodbye to his mom and climbed into the tiny bed beside me. He laid his head carefully on my stomach and then smiled and looked at me with loving eyes . I smiled back at him and told him the great news that we could go home tomorrow. He had news for me too.

" No no way Freddie please I promise I'll never ask you another thing please not her!" I begged feeling my eyes water damn hormones.

He looked at me with his stupid warm and kind brown eyes half open, his left hand all bandaged and despite his smile I could tell he was feeling weary. I nodded and turned away to look out the window it was raining my favorite type of weather. The sky was gray and cloudy it had rained all through my hard labor and the whole time I was asleep. I winced as I remembered the pain I looked at Freddie his head was on my lap and I immediately knew that this was one of those rare moments where I would have to put his best interest before my own.

**Seven months later:**

" Bye Mrs. Benson." I said smiling as she boarded her planes surprised to find real tears there.

I had survived the momma Benson the first few months were hard and she kept correcting my parenting skills and telling me not to give Freddie so much food and that his little liver cannot stand it . Eventually she clamed down and I was embarrassed by the fact that I was actually going to miss her in some ways but not so much in others. You see ever since she got here all she has been talking about is the wedding . The wedding that I honestly don't want well to tell the truth I just don't want to be married I feel so guilty here wearing this gorgeous ring on my finger with three great kids and an amazing man that God knows I do not deserve but today is our date night and maybe that will take my mind off of things. I'm thinking this the entire time as we leave the kids with their babysitters Tasha and the Gibster . Then as we sit down to a great steak dinner Freddie looks me in the eye and grabs my hand **my left hand **and he asked me putting all of his emotions into his voice.

" Sam, you do want to marry me, right?"

**Authors Note : Hi beaters( my stupid nickname for people who read my stories). Thank you for reading my story . Sixty-six reviews awe to the some I am seeing the new twilight on its opening day yeah! I love you so much plzz read and review I Hate Shakespeare its coming along .slowly but still… **

**My review& Reply's:**

ANT farm fanatic2011-11-13 . chapter 10the Carly and brad part is sad but brad should have known better! Carly is right. and my fave part is where it said that Freddie gave the waiter way to many Benjamin's and Lincolns :p and when Sam broke his thumb :D ha-ha I didn't log in I am TOO LAZY :P

My response: thanks for the review first of all and Me too I love that part where he broke this thumb though I would have made it more detailed but I didn't want t pull away from Sam and the triplets.

lala2011-11-17 . chapter 10Awesome! I reckon one of them should have Carly in there name Anyway AWESOMELY AWESOME

My response : hah I was torn between naming Isadora Carleigh but I decided not to I mean who would name their child after their cheating best friend? Not me or Sam well…


	12. idiscovery

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly **

**A/N okay you guys this is the final installment of this story and the major climax…**

**iDiscover**Freddie's POV

" Sam, you do want to marry me, right?" I asked looking at my beloved fiancé if we were still even that she wasn't herself though she hadn't been for so long though I miss her. She opened her mouth then closed it as she gaped at me she buried her head into her hands blonde hair flying everywhere. She straightened and looked me in the eye clearing her throat preparing to speak already her eye was filled with tear even though she hadn't said a word I knew her answer. Suddenly I felt guilty for asking the woman I was supposedly in love with that question . I knew it wasn't my fault I had known that Sam was from a broken home and had no experience around happily married couples but the thought that she may deny me after all that we have been through is unbearable. I had lost her too many times as a teen too busy trying to deny my feelings for her to just face fears and tell her how I felt. I suddenly remember the time I fell asleep during class and when Sam had asked me what was wrong I had ignored her and asked out Carly yet again. I shook my head at my stupidity if only I had known Brad was on drugs back then, if I had only had the balls to sit Sam down for a date back then . Yet here I was so many years later engaged (kind of) a father and lonelier than ever. Lately Sam and been focusing so much on being a better mother than her mom she had began ignoring me. When Sam was sixteen her mother was smoking pot and under the stress had killed herself shortly after even though Sam was nothing like her and she knew it, I wonder if a bit of her mom does shine through her stubbornness and immaturity but still all things I loved about Sam I braced myself for the blow.

" No Freddie I just don't want to be married right now I'm really sorry you don't deserve this pain." Sam said patting my hand as she took of the ring with regret filled eyes.

" I am going to go and pack up my stuff and we can talk about arrangements for the kids later but this just isn't going to work out ." she kissed me on the cheek and with that Samantha Joy Puckett left out of my life forever. I laid my head in my hands and began crying when I felt a hand on ym shoulder, but to my surprise the figure was…**me**

" Ahhh!" I yelled out. Suddenly I was in my tenth grade English class I looked up Sam had been drawing on the back of Carly's chair during class when I'd yelled right in her ear. She dropped her marker on the ground and began to yell at me but I really didn't notice. _What is going on? _I thought.

" Good grief Freddie!" Sam said as the bell rang and school was finally over" what is your problem?" she asked angrily rubbing her ear.

" Are you alright Freddie?" Carly asked squeezing my shoulder she asked genuinely concerned.

I smiled at her reassuringly then remembering the darker part of whatever dream or vision I had just had I glared at Carly until she let go and gave me a confused glance then left on the arm of Brad Smith. I felt a strong urge to begin cussing her out until I remembered she hadn't really cheated on me she was still with Brad right now **obviously** I really had been dreaming! I looked at Sam and reached out to grab her hand but she gave me an annoyed look that read _we I will talk about this later Benson ! _

I smirked at her and at the fact that if my dream was accurate we may be together one day. And most surprising of all that didn't scare me, I gathered my confidence and turned to her.

" Sam how would you like to go on a date with me ." I stated not even asking her just hoping she would agree.

She pushed her long blonde strands out of her face and tried to see if I was bluffing I could see the apprehensiveness and wait was that happiness on her face? As quickly as it appeared it had left leaving her with her usual poker face.

" Remember you said you're going to explain everything Freddie." she said turning on her heels and walking away.

I nodded and paused remembering yet another memory of this mysterious dream of mine .

"Brad!" I yelled running after him " yo dude wait up!" I hollered he gave Carly an apologetic look and then began walking in my direction.

" Can we talk?" I asked not really giving him a choice he shrugged confused since we usually didn't hang out that much by just ourselves.

" I know about the drugs Brad." I said quietly looking him square in the eye. He shook his head his blue eyes rapidly darting to each side of the room .

" You can't leave now Brad, I'm not here to confront you I am here to help you so that you don't end up being the father to Carly's daughter when your engaged to Sam but then marrying Carly last minute and after the baby is born going back to the drugs!" I breathed heavily regaining my breath waiting for him to respond. He nodding suddenly he reached out to give me a guy hug blubbering like a baby when I stepped away.

" Brad calm down okay I am going to help you." I said honestly.

" My mom is a nurse and she knows some people who can help you with this problem okay." I said hugging him again.

" I'll call you with the details but I have to meet Sam somewhere now." I said ready to talk to Samantha .

Sam's POV

"Thanks for helping me get ready Carls." I said as I stood by the mirror checking myself out.

" It's fine Sam maybe Freddie will explain himself for this after noon." Carly paused and her eyes glazed over in though.

"Anyway" she grinned" It wasn't like I had nothing to work with Sam, you look great !"

I did look pretty hot today. I was wearing a strapless 50's inspired dress the top part was gray with three large dark buttons down the front starting at its collar it had a black belt and the bottom part was also black it flowed to the spot right above my knees and I wore three inch black heels knowing that it would be nice if I could at least look Freddie in the eye but he was still almost a foot taller than me heels or no heels. Per Carly's advice I had gotten my waist length hair cut earlier into a funky bob style . My usually unruly curls which were no longer weighed down by my long hair now looked neat I swear my hair even looked a whole shade brighter, the now short locks hung in loose spirals that I was absolutely loving. I wore very little makeup just brown eyeliner and some clear gloss. I looked fabulous as some more conceited people would say and even though I wasn't sure if this date was a joke or not I would look hot either way.

" Thanks Carls." I said as I walked out of her apartment ready for my*gulp* date.

" Hi Freddo ." I said looking him over he wore a cute black shirt and matching jeans. I tried to quiet the beating of my heart because I was certain he could hear it now smirking at me like that in that sneaky yet sexy way that he has no business whatsoever doing _stupid hormones _I thought.

" Sam ." he said looking me in me over then looking me in my eyes brown meeting blue. That was one of the things I really liked about Freddie he looked at me not through me not any where but me but right at me in the eye like he was laying all of his cards on the table but then again in a way he kind of was.

"You know look amazing Samantha." he teased lightening the mood.

"Sam, is my name you know that." I said not dropping my gaze," and you look pretty hot there yourself." I added liking the fact that he was blushing violently right about now.

" Yeah well." he said running a hand through his hair as I was trying not to laugh.

So I hear they serve really good soup her-" he said nonchalantly

I stood up making Freddie tilt his head upwards to look at me.

" Cut the crap Benson I know you too well to believe that you invited me here for small talk." I said fiercely letting him know who was the dominant one in case he had forgotten, to my surprise he stood up and caressed my cheek instinctively I leaned in along with him then at the last second he said.

" I love your new haircut it looks great." he said smirking at me as he sat back down and began cutting his steak with vigor.

I laughed at his nerve then sat down waiting as patiently as a girl with A.D.D could. Freddie waited until I dug into my food to begin his story.

" I had the craziest dream " he said proceeding to explain his story to me. Once he was done he looked at me with his big brown eyes focused on me I blushed a little and unnerved at his sudden ability to make me lose my train of thought , tried to say something clever.

" Ok wait so my grades were better than yours?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well yeah I guess." he said blinking in confusion " but that's not the important part."

"Oh what that you actually got to date Carly yeah I was surprised also!" I said bitterly , angry at the fact that even now here on a date he was still obsessed with my friend.

" No Sam!" he said irritated " that doesn't matter any of it the point is that we were both with the wrong people and then we found each other and fell in love and then we had triplets named Matt, Savannah, and Izzi come on Sam you remember them right?"

I cocked my head at him in disbelief did he really think all of that was real? It was insane so what just because I did have a dead grandmother named Isadora doesn't mean I would name my daughter that. I paused and smiled a tiny bit, that was a really nice name though. Shocked I shook my head what did I believe him now I mean so what if triplets ran in my family? I glanced at my black purse which contained a chicken wing and a sketch pad filled with my drawings, so yeah I liked and maybe I am interested in what it would be like to teach such an awesome subject like art that doesn't mean I am going to be a college professor does it? I rolled my eyes at the thought and then seeing Freddie's face so serious I began to laugh. He scrunched his nose in embarrassment as he realized I had began laughing.

Freddie's POV

I was still confused about a lot of things and I mean a lot. I couldn't tell if the dream was real or if had been in some type of twilight zone thing but there was one thing that I had learned after all of this chizz. I really liked Sam and if my dream was right she might like me too, a lot. I looked at her amused expression somehow even when she was mocking me she managed to do it with a grace that I'll never understand, I sighed who was I kidding this gorgeous , intelligent, and clever girl, as much as I may love her did not believe me as she sat across from me trying to catch her breath I had an idea there was one thing I could think of to prove my point. I leaned in to kiss her at first she began to pull away but then got into the kiss and responded eagerly. Kissing Sam was not as weird or as awkward as our first kiss was I felt sparks speeding through my body like fireworks and a tingling feeling in my gut drawing me closer to her . Sam pulled away smiling and brushed her bright blonde hair out of her face and grinned at me.

"Well Freddie if you wanted to kiss me you really didn't have to do all this."

I opened my mouth to protest but then she pulled me back in for another kiss and as my mind went blank I struggled to stand my ground, feeling weak kneed even though I wasn't standing I came to a decision.

_Well_, I thought _maybe this is my reality. _

**Dear beaters(hah beaters) **

**Ok so call me a sap but I am really attached to this story and I am really **

**thankful for all reviews and criticism I have gotten for it this may be the best yet most confusing chapter I have written in my fan fiction career. Thank you and be sure to send me final reviews and tell me what were your favorite parts, chapters and moments. Please r&r my other stories and thanks for reading I guess.**

**- ibeatthebeat X)**


End file.
